Fullmetal Alchemist: Chosen One
by Oki koppu no Sodatsui
Summary: Amestris, 19161917. Après s'être rencontré à Central, Alphonse Elric12anset Atsuko Takashi15ans ont décidés de se mettre ensemble à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale. Et bien que cela soit pour chacuns dans un but différent, les deux amis iront jusqu


_Fullmetal Alchemist-_ **Chosen One**

_Vous voici donc au début de ma série "Fullmetal Alchemist: Chosen One"._

_Pour mieux décrire ma série, elle se déroulera entièrement dans le monde de l'alchimie et donc, malheureusement pour les fans de notre blondinet préféré, Edward n'a qu'un rôle qu'omniprésent. Par contre c'est Alphonse qui est mis à l'honneur au côté des différents personnages qui sont alors de ma propre créations, sachant que tout les autres personnages sont l'entière propriété de Hiromu Arakawa._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture avec la première partie de l'épisode 1 de Chosen One: Pour un père…_

_Bonne lecture_

**- Episode 1 :** Pour un père. **-**

* * *

_" La pierre philosophale, c'était le rêve de tout Alchimiste, l'aboutissement de sa quête,_

_le fruit de tout son savoir et de sa puissance,_

_Le pouvoir de dominer le monde !_

_Pour l'obtenir, il fallait payer un prix, mais le sacrifice à faire en échange… _

… _était bien trop lourd... "_

**" **… **Mesdames et Messieurs, départ pour la ville de Central City demain matin à la première heure, voie A ! De la part de toute la compagnie des voies de fer d'Amestris, nous sommes encore navré du petit incident technique survenue lors de notre voyage vers la capitale ; nous vous informons également que l'auteur de ce contretemps a bien été interpellé ; en attendant une révision complète du train, nous espérons que ce petit séjour imprévue dans la ville de Bernevie ne vous cause aucun inconvénient dans le cadre de votre emploi du temps personnel ; nous rappelons à tout les voyageurs de la rame qu'une fois arrivé à la gare Central Nationale nous vous prierons de bien vouloir passer au poste des Douanes afin que vos effectifs personnels ainsi que la somme intégrale de votre ticket de voyage ne vous soient restaurer. Pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser au chef de gare, merci ! Départ à 9h00 pointante demain matin ! **"click"... **"**

Gare de Bernevie, quelque part dans l'Est…

Tandis que les autres passagers du trains, accablés par la nouvelle tout juste annoncée par l'hôtesse à l'Interphone, partaient de suite à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit, un petit groupe composé de trois personnes demeurait immobile sur le quai, leur unique valise posée sur le sol…

**" **- _nous sommes encore navré du **petit** incident…_ Et gnin-gnin-gnin, gnin-gnin-gnin Tu parles ! Je crois pas que le mot "petit" soit le terme exact, sinon on aurait pas à passer la nuit entière dans ce bled… _ pour toute réclamation veuillez vous adresser au chef de garde…_ _J'te jure, j'vais la buter celle là !_

_- _Hé ! Calmes-toi, _Atzuko… _"

La jolie brune, de ses yeux verts assoupis par un long trajet, se retourna vers ses deux autres camarades :

" - Et dire qu'on va devoir passer la nuit ici ! Je m'attendais au moins à ce qu'on tombe dans un coin un petit peu animé, mais là… c'est la dèche…

- C'est vrai, on a vraiment l'impression que tout le monde est déprimé ici… Répliqua son précédent interlocuteur, un adulte, de sa voix chaude et posée.

A côté, l'un des membres du groupes demeurait à l'écart. Vêtu d'un étrange _manteau rouge_, son visage restait dissimulé sous une grande et ample capuche de même couleur, ne laissant ainsi paraître que quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains…

" … "

Sans grand discours à lui adresser, la jolie Atzuko le toisait du coin de l'œil, bientôt suivit par l'adulte. Lui, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, se contenta de sourire, avant d'empoigner leur unique valise et de la mettre en appuie sur son épaule. Là, sa manche retombant à son coude, il laissait paraître une _méka-greffe_…

" - Bon, et bien ma foi… il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un endroit où passer tranquillement la nuit. Rajoutait ce dernier.

La jeune fille se retourna alors avant d'acquiescer de la tête, et les deux amis se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre afin de se tourner tout deux vers l'homme en manteau…

Ce dernier, quant à lui, commença à retirer sa capuche, lorsqu'un léger courant d'air vint alors s'engouffrer dans la gare, faisant danser les chevelures sous son vent glacé.

Là, Atzuko sourit…

" - Bien ! On y va… **_Alphonse_** ? "

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains, qui jusque là leur tournait le dos, était désormais face à eux, ouvrant de grands yeux noisettes et déployant sa grande queue de cheval au vent.

" OUI ! "

Les trois compagnons s'éloignèrent…

… …

Plus tard, le soleil déclinant à l'horizon, nos trois amis sont toujours en train de marcher parmis les ruelles de la ville. Le jeune Alphonse et l'homme à la méka-greffe marchaient légèrement en retrait, tandis qu'Atzuko étirait ses bras vers le ciel, en baillant. D'une mine réjouit, elle se mit soudain à remuer dans tout les sens…

" - Hum… ! Gééénial ! Une fois à l'hôtel je vais me manger un excellent ragoût avec pleins de petits croûtons et ensuite une bonne soupe de patates fumées avec des échalotes et ensuite une bonne escalope avec une sauce lardons. Après…

- Atzuko, tu devrais modérer ta façon de t'alimenter ou ton estomac va véritablement

- AH !AH !AH ! JE N'ENTENDS RIEN !

- J'te jure, celle là… "

La jolie brune continua ainsi d'énumérer inlassablement ce qu'elle comptait bien engloutir dans son estomac au dîner, les garçons en paressèrent presque écœurer… C'est alors qu'Alphonse se rapprocha discrètement de son compagnon de marche…

" - Dites-moi, _Monsieur Kikouji_, je me suis toujours demandé comment Atzuko pouvait bien contenir tout ce qu'elle mange dans son estomac!

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est vrai qu'Atzuko à un véritable appétit d'ogre ! Répondis l'homme à la méka-greffe, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je crois véritablement que c'est la seule femme que je connaisse qui mange à ce rythme là… même Winry crise dès qu'il y a un peu trop de sauce dans son plat… et encore ! Vous avez jamais vu son ragoût, au moins si ça y ressemble… Elles ont toutes un problème ou quoi ?

_- Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais les choses franchement, Alphonse ? _Lança soudain son aîné, une touche de fatalité dans la voix.

Alphonse le regardait de ses yeux surpris.

- Hein ?

- Mais pourtant, c'est une vérité sur cette terre !

Le dénommé Kikouji chopa brusquement le garçon par la capuche avant de coller sa main à son oreille, le regard plein de malice et baissant d'un ton.

- _En fait, Al, je finis bien par croire que les femmes souffrent de ce que l'on appelle "un complexe de frustration dû à un sentiment d'infériorité face au sexe opposé"…nah ! _Elles acceptent enfin leur infériorité envers nous, les mâles ! AH ! AH ! AH !

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le problème ! _Sexiste…_

- Mais dis-moi, Al, reprenait Kikouji en ricanant. Entre une boulimique et une anorexique, tu choisirais laquelle …?

_- PERVERS ! C'est quoi le rapport ?_

_- Vous parlez de quoi, là ?_

Surpris, les deux hommes se redressèrent. En effet, la "boulimique au complexe inférieur_"_ se tenait devant eux, les toisant avec soupçon. Cependant, Kikouji se contenta alors d'ouvrir un large sourire, et Alphonse pouvait s'attendre au pire…

- (sourire hypocrite) OH ! Mais rien du tout ! Avec Al on été juste en train de se mettre d'accord sur le fait que toi et _ton espèce_ inférieur vous empiffriez toujours comme des truies !

**- J'AI JAMAIS DIT CA ! **

Mais voilà, le mal était fait, car la jeune fille les toisait à présent avec amertume, sourcil traissaillant et lèvres serrées.

_**gros malaise…**_

_" - … pas très loin d'ici…_reprit-elle soudainement, après s'être efforcée de desserrer les lèvres.

- … _hm ? _ Firent les garçons à l'unisson.

- _Pas très loin d'ici_… _IL Y A UNE TÂNERIE OU JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE ECORCHEZ VIFS TOUT LES DEUX !_ Et je vous mangerais après… j'ai faim.

- MON DIEU ! _Alphonse_ ! S'exclama Kikouji en agitant sa main de métal, petit doigt levé. Elle préfère se livrer au cannibalisme plutôt que d'affronter la dure réalité de leur existence inférieur ! Quelle décadence…

- TOI ! J'TE BUTE !

- … AÏEUUUHHH !

En effet, Atzuko avait eut vite fait d'attraper son ami par les joues et de lui en tirer sa meilleure grimace !

- Attention, Atzuko, y'a agression sur un majeur, là !

Les deux amis se regardèrent un bref instant, lorsqu'ils se mirent tout deux à rire - Kikouji et ses blagues de mauvais goûts détendant toujours l'atmosphère- Seulement, Alphonse était maintenant comme éveillé par une intuition soudaine…

- Qui sait, peut-être que l'on trouvera des informations sur **_Isaac Fleshman_** ici …

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, Atzuko se figea.

- Tu veux parler de mon _père_ ? soupira-t-elle. Ca fait des jours qu'on l'recherche, disparaître huit ans sans laisser de traces, aucunes traces, c'est bien qu'il ne désire pas être retrouvé ! Et surtout pas par un hasard du destin comme celui-ci !

Derrière elle, l'homme à la méka-greffe s'approcha pour poser sa main de métal sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller, Atzuko, on le retrouvera…

- …

Il resserra son étreinte, lorsqu'il sentit soudain un craquement sinistre sous ses doigts. La jeune fille poussait un hoquet de douleur.

- Kikouji… ! crissa-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ce dernier recule honteusement sa main avant de l'agiter en souriant.

- Ah !Ah !Ah ! C'est cette _méka-greffe_ ! J'ai encore du mal à la contrôler ! "

…le temps passe, les ennuis arrivent !

La nuit même, une fois le soleil disparut dans l'horizon ténébreuse du ciel embrumé par des nuages orageux, le jeune Alphonse se voit projeté contre un mur ! Tandis qu'Atzuko accourait pour le rejoindre, Kikouji, lui, tendait fiévreusement sa hache en direction de leurs mystérieux assaillants…

Ils sont encerclés...

Encerclés par des brigands aux regards noirs, envahis par la haine…

Bientôt, un homme se démarqua des autres, un homme grand, robuste, un homme de bataille, au sourire aiguisé et au regard perçant : ce devait être leur chef.

Ce dernier s'avança, et sourit :

" - Ce n'est pas très prudent pour des voyageurs comme vous de s'aventurer sur le territoire des _Loups_…

Kikouji fronça les sourcils, peut impressionné par la déclaration du mercenaire, avant de se mettre en position de combat.

- Des _loups_, hein ! Alors croise ton arme avec la mienne et on verra celui qui d'entre nous la victoire bénira ce soir !

- Que non ! Lui répondit promptement le brigand. Je n'en ai nul après vos vies ! Ce serait là bien lâche ! _J'en ai juste après votre argent ! Hun ! Hun ! Hun !…_

Ses sbires lancèrent un rire sarcastique, presque diabolique devant l'hypocrisie de leur chef. Seulement, cela n'était pas du goût de nos trois compagnons, et Kikouji serra les dents :

- Peut-être me diras-tu, mais moi, j'ai deux gamins derrière moi, deux vies à protéger. Et j'ai juré, oui ! J'ai juré que je les protégerais ! "

Le mercenaire, bleuffé par cette détermination qui ne caractérise pas tout le monde, haussa finalement les épaules, semblant approuver le combat. L'homme tendis la main vers l'un de ses sbires, et ce dernier s'empressa de lui fournir une arme : il s'agira là d'une épée. La saisissant de suite, il attacha la courroie à sa ceinture. Tout dans le but d'impressionner l'adversaire, il en dégaina un sabre infiniment long et aiguisé, avec une lame qui en éclairerai presque la nuit de sa brillante dangerosité, ce qui sembla alors fortement impressionner les deux enfants…

… Eblouit par ce véritable trancheur de chaire, la jolie Atzuko dirigea son regard inquiet en direction de Kikouji, suivit des petits yeux noisettes d'Alphonse. Il se passe ainsi quelques instants, durant lesquels les deux hommes se firent face. Ce sera œil pour œil, dents pour dents, épée sanguinaire contre hache débonnaire…

" - ALLEZ VIENS !

A l'appel de ce dernier, le mercenaire s'élança sur Kikouji, le bras tendu et la lame saillante...

Le sifflement de l'acier fouetta l'air…

Heureusement, les réflexes défensifs de son opposant furent de taille, et l'homme à la méka-greffe parvint aisément à esquiver le coup, ils ne firent que se croiser…

Son regard était vif, il ne laissait rien au hasard, pas un geste, pas un souffle de vent. Pas un mouvement ne lui échapperaient…

Déjà rageur de ce trop de résistance, le mercenaire se retourna brusquement afin de fendre l'air une nouvelle foi, car il ne pouvait pas perdre, _il ne devait pas _; la honte n'en serait que plus grande… Seulement, ce fût encore une attaque dérisoire aux yeux de Kikouji. En effet, c'est sans trop d'effort que ce dernier parvint à éviter la longue lame, quand soudain, et dans une vitesse phénoménal, il prit appuis sur sa jambe droite afin de se propulser directement sur son adversaire ! Surpris, ce dernier tenta une parade en dressant son sabre devant lui, faisant guise de mur protecteur. Mais c'était d'ors et déjà trop tard, trop peu, car l'homme au bras bionique arrivait de haut, sa hache maîtrisée par deux mains surpuissantes, lorsque dans une fureur bestiale, il lui assainit un terrible coup…

Dans une violence rare, le choque vint percuter son arme…

Des étincelles jaillirent…

Les yeux s'illuminèrent…

L'acier pourtant prédestiné au sang se mit à vibrer, un vibrement si fort que les doigts du mercenaire s'engourdirent… Dans un accès de panique et devant la puissance imprévisible de son adversaire, l'homme laissa l'épée s'échapper de ses mains.

_Ses forces l'abandonnaient. La douleur l'envahit…_

Oui, la lourde et honteuse douleur de la défaite…

Il avait perdu…


End file.
